


кораблики

by gallyanim



Series: отклоняешься [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Gaming, Gen, Schmoop, Spring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: - Куйсянь, привет! - истошно-радостно кричат из телефона. Кюхен от неожиданности почти роняет многострадальный телефон, а монстр, воспользовавшись моментом, наносит смертельный удар.- Убейтесь, - печально говорит Кюхен, обращаясь сразу и к монстру, и к собеседнику.- Иди ты с такими предложениями, - весело отвечают ему. Слава богу, не монстр. - Не дождешься.
Series: отклоняешься [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577





	кораблики

Ровно в двенадцать часов в ночь с двадцать восьмого февраля на первое марта у Кюхена звонит телефон. Телефону, впрочем, не везет, поскольку одновременно со звонком на Кюхена нападает монстр и, что самое печальное, побеждает. Пока игра перезагружается, телефон ударяется о стену и шмякается на кровать. На какое-то время он замолкает, однако корейские телефоны ужасно упрямые и так просто не сдаются. Спустя еще пять минут и четыре убитых монстра, он начинает надрываться снова. Кюхен раздраженно цедит сквозь зубы все нецензурные слова, какие знает, однако на четвертом звонке таки сдается и хватает трубку. Сначала рука так и тянется нажать паузу, однако сердце не выдерживает, и потому разговор Кюхен начинает, прижав телефон плечом. Неудобно, но позволяет совмещать.  
\- Я занят, - рявкает он и пытается мизинцем дотянуться до клавиши стрельбы.  
\- Куйсянь, привет! - истошно-радостно кричат из телефона. Кюхен от неожиданности почти роняет многострадальный телефон, а монстр, воспользовавшись моментом, наносит смертельный удар.  
\- Убейтесь, - печально говорит Кюхен, обращаясь сразу и к монстру, и к собеседнику.  
\- Иди ты с такими предложениями, - весело отвечают ему. Слава богу, не монстр. - Не дождешься.  
\- У меня был рейд, - говорит Кюхен. - Что ты натворил, а? И вообще сколько с тебя денег снимут, ты думал об этом?  
\- Неа, - довольно ухмыляется Чжоу Ми где-то далеко в Китае. Кюхен практически видит это: как Мими сидит на чем-нибудь неподходящем, например, на стуле или на тумбочке, болтает своими длиннющими ногами и будит весь дом своими воплями ему в телефон. Между тем, игра зависает и подвешивает весь компьютер.  
\- Лучше б думал, - бубнит Кюхен и лезет под стол, чтобы нажать кнопку аварийного выключения. Под столом совсем темно и пыльно, но Чжоу Ми в трубке все еще веселый и отвратительно жизнерадостный. А отключиться Кюхен почему-то не может. Это ж как игру на паузу поставить.  
\- Куйсянь, ты обязан приехать в Китай, - выдает, тем временем, Мими. - Вот прям завтра. Или послезавтра. Причем на север. Я сейчас на севере.  
\- Совсем сбрендил, - задумчиво диагностирует Кюхен и пытается распрямиться. Он стукается головой о столешницу и думает, что, возможно, это немножко приблизит его к душевному состоянию Чжоу Ми. - Камбэк Супер Джуниор М намечен на конец марта. Тогда и приеду.  
\- Ты ничего не понял, - нетерпеливо перебивает его Мими, и воображение Кюхена мигом рисует, как тот спрыгнул со стола или с тумбочки или где он там, черт его дери, сидел. Конечно, Мими на секунду потерял равновесие, но все равно не успел упасть и теперь стоит вполне себе уверенно на полу. Наверное, смотрит в окно. В сторону Кореи, хмыкает про себя Кюхен.  
\- Ты совсем не понял, - повторяет Чжоу Ми, прерывая развитие ассоциативного ряда. - Ты должен успеть приехать и посмотреть на здешнюю весну. Она будет совершенно невероятная, скажу я тебе, Куйсянь. Тут все еще местами лежит снег! Он будет таять! Куйсянь, приезжай.  
\- Я погуглю, - ворчит Кюхен. - Или попрошу Хичоля. Он погуглит. И вообще мы совсем недавно были в Таиланде, а там вообще лето.  
\- Куйсяяянь, - протяжно тянет Чжоу Ми. - А еще 1 марта тут начало продаж уникальной игры на айпад. У меня есть айпад.  
\- Я... я скачаю, - мужественно держит оборону Кюхен. - А весна меня не интересует.  
\- Ты врешь! - ликующе восклицает Мими. - Кстати, только что пошла десятая минута разговора. Теперь у меня скидка.  
Кюхен чувствует, как его бастион трещит по швам. Кажется, рейд полностью провален. А еще Кюхен по-прежнему сидит на полу, скрюченный и чихающий от пыли. Надо будет кого-нибудь попросить пропылесосить. Реука?  
\- Мы будем пускать кораблики, - гнет свою линию Чжоу Ми. - И если у вас ничего нет все эти три недели, ты можешь остаться до релиза, правда, Куйсянь?  
\- Вроде есть, - отвечает Кюхен. - Так что не более, чем на несколько дней.  
\- Я пошел делать кораблики, - радостно говорит Мими. - Ты согласился. Ничего, в апреле в Китае тоже полно интересного. Ландыши! Скворечники! Тюльпаны? Или тюльпаны в мае?  
\- Можно погуглить, - вздыхает Кюхен. - С твоего айпада.  
\- Можно.  
И Кюхен отлично видит, как Чжоу Ми улыбается.


End file.
